


The Craving

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Series: Mutants Having Babies [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous Request: I want a prompt where Charles is pregnant and horny, but Erik is concerned in hurt the baby, which lets Charles very upset with him, due to the hormones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Craving

Charles stood in front of the antique full length mirror. He stared at the roundness of abdomen. It was like a beer belly that had gone wrong. Charles still couldn't believe his eyes. That wasn't beer in his belly; but a baby.                                        

They were able to survive Cuba and Shaw was dead. When the missiles were fired; Charles, Moira and the children were able to convince Erik to not kill the American navy fleet. Those assholes deserved to die; but they all just wanted to go back home. 

And it as about three to four months after being back in the mansion did Charles wake up feeling absolutely ill. Raven was disgusted, Sean and Alex stayed away - but Erik was concerned. Eventually, Charles sought out Hank's medical expertise. There had to be a reason for his nausea, dizziness and exhaustion. A battery of tests couldn't single out any dire illness. 

And then one morning, Charles decided to request sliced pickles in his omelet. It was Sean, their youngest team member, that was nice enough to point out to everyone at the table that his aunt used to have pickles in her eggs when she was pregnant. Bingo. 

**_Diagnosis: pregnancy.  
_ **

Charles studied biology and a dozen other sciences. He was a Harvard and Oxford educated man. As a telepath; there was very little in the world that could surprise him. And yet, when Hank gave him the diagnosis - it was absolutely unbelievable. Charles was befuddled and shocked. 

But with a crooked smile; Hank just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Anything is obviously possible with mutants. Really, in the terms of what abilities are possible - the idea that you are able to procreate and reproduce is usually the priority of any species that wishes to survive." 

Charles sighed and nodded. He knew that Hank was right. "I need to tell Erik." 

Hank blinked, "Erik - will he be shocked?" 

Charles shrugged, "It's his child - so I think he will possibly be very happy." 

Hank now appeared absolutely shocked. 

"Oh for god's sake, really Hank, you thought this was some sort of immaculate conception?" Charles shook his head and started to laugh. 

Hank blushed red and now realized this pregnancy was definitely a lot more shocking than he was willing to consider. 

And now Charles was almost six months along. And he was not feeling like his usual self. 

At first it was morning sickness and bizarre food cravings. But those had disappeared. The next hormonal induced symptom was just as aggravating: a heightened libido. _  
_

**_Diagnosis: horniness._**

The last time Charles felt this horny - he had just turned 14 years old. 

He could remember quite vividly waking up almost every morning with his cock aching for attention. It had forced him to lock his bedroom door because Raven was used to walking into his room and getting into bed with him to snuggle. He remembers having to explain to his little sister that it was now considered inappropriate for a 14 year old teenage boy and girl to share a bed. Raven wasn't happy. She was never willing to understand social norms. And she craved Charles' attention. 

When Charles was 14 years old; everything and anything made him horny and gave him an erection. He could remember the boys at school looking at girlie magazines they would steal from their older brothers. Charles would immediately get an erection and run home to jerk off in the bathroom. 

It wasn't until he entered college that he was able to explore his sexuality. The ability to seduce women (and men) came easy for him. 

And now, he felt like that 14 year old boy again. 

The other night; they were all watching Charles' personal copy of the movie Giant. The mansion had a small theater - and it included a top of the line movie projector. However, the movie was barely over and Charles had to run to his bedroom to relieve himself. He couldn't stop masturbating to the thoughts of James Dean, Rock Hudson and Elizabeth Taylor. 

But Charles was tired of jerking off. He had a lover - didn't he? 

Instead of involving himself in game night with the kids; Charles excused himself. He decided to take a nice long hot shower. Charles wanted to scrub his body clean. That included every orifice he could still reach. And then he made sure to clean the inside too. 

When it was over; Charles could see he had a very healthy pinkish glow. Charles placed a tin of Vaseline under the pillow. Charles wasn't necessarily a virgin but he had only begun to bottom when he met Erik. Bottoming became an experience that Charles had no idea he would enjoy so much. He knew that Erik was definitely to be credited. Erik was an impressive lover with an impressive big cock. 

Charles needed to be impressed tonight. 

Taking a deep breath, Charles eventually sent Erik a telepathic that he wanted to see him. That he was missing him. 

It took Erik about 10 minutes to show up. Charles looked over at his clock; it was only 9:00pm. Charles had the room lit with a candle and a glass of Talisker on Erik's night stand. 

Erik appeared carrying a glass of milk. "I brought you a glass of milk. You didn't have one with dinner. You should remember that Hank said it was important to get as much calcium as possible." 

Charles smiled. Erik cared about him. No one had ever cared about him before except for Raven. He reached out and took the glass, "Thank you Erik. That was kind of you." 

"Charles is something wrong? You were very quiet during dinner and then you decided against joining the kids in a game of Sorry." Erik spoke softly. 

"I'm feeling very good. Hank said I need to start an exercise regimen." Charles wasn't allowed to job; but it was going to be nice to go for walks. The weather in Salem would soon turn to Spring. It had turned out to be a warm winter too. 

Erik exhaled. "That's excellent. Tomorrow is Ed Sullivan - the Beatles will be on. I'm sure you don't want to miss that. I have never seen Raven, Hank and Sean in agreement about something. They talk about nothing else but these four boys from Liverpool." 

Charles smiled, "I think the Beatles are wonderful too. But, I remember when Elvis appeared on the Ed Sullivan show in 1956. I was already in Oxford. My parents were dead. A group of us were glued to the television watching this American man gyrate and move his hips with such abandon and obvious sexuality. I know I was mesmerized. That evening I would dance in my room with hopes of learning how to move my hips like Elvis Presley!" 

Erik shook his head, "I was living in Israel when Elvis appeared on the music horizon. I remember so many of the young men around me were combing their hair - wearing a leather jacket and hoping to appear as cool and charming as Elvis. I must admit; the image of 20 year old Charles Xavier dancing and shaking his hips to Jailhouse Rock sounds charming. I bet you looked adorable and you made all the Oxford girls swoon." 

Charles was glad to have put Erik in a happy mood. He decided to move closer to Erik. He reached out and touched Erik's arm. "Erik - there is something I really want to talk about - there is something that I need." 

Erik raised an eyebrow. "Charles....?" 

Charles sighed, "I must be honest and upfront. We are adult men; and therefore we should feel comfortable discussing these issues between us." 

Erik nodded. 

"Well, it's about sex. I want you to know that since I've started my second trimester; I have been unable to stop jerking off. My sexual appetite has increased and well I want more than just my hand." 

Charles was well aware that their relationship and this discussion was never spoken about in 1964. But nothing about their relationship was normal for 1964. 

"What can I do to help you?" Erik looked around the bedroom, "Is the candle and the whiskey a way of you trying to seduce me?" 

Charles smiled. 

Erik didn't join Charles on the bed; instead he got on his knees before Charles." I need you to understand that I have missed our lovemaking. But, it hasn't been my choice. I want you so much Charles. But I guess I'm an old fashioned fool. As far as I am aware - once there is news of pregnancy - the sex stops. You know about my brief marriage with Magda. When she was pregnant with Anya - I never touched her until after she had given birth. That is what I was taught." 

Charles bit his bottom lip. He had to ask the question although he was terrified of the answer. "Erik, are you having sex with someone else? I understand this relationship isn't considered real in society. Not like your marriage with Magda. We have no established commitment between us." 

"Charles - please..." 

Charles put his hand up, "Let me finish while I have the courage. I just want to say that I understand. I will understand if you found other companionship to satisfy your needs. Men have needs. You and I have certain special needs. I don't want you to go without sex. It isn't fair to you. Which is why I wanted to inform you that there was a bar in downtown Salem that catered to a particular crowd on Friday nights after 11pm. Those men are quite discreet and the bar owner pays the local police enforcement quite a bit of money to stay off their radar." 

Charles wiped his eyes; he was getting emotional. Why would he begrudge Erik from having sex? 

"You are getting emotional and agitated. So please calm down. First of all; let me adamantly say that I have no intentions of going to this so-called bar on Friday nights. I don't want anyone in my life but you. I can't imagine anyone else in my life but you. If I am unable to show you affection it is only because we are forced to hide our relationship. Which is something that I'm against. But you have stated on many occasions that it wouldn't be fair to Sean and Alex - who are young men with conservative views to be forced to witness something that makes them uncomfortable. You keep saying that with time they will learn to accept us. I say that's bull shit. This is your home. This is our family and we shouldn't be ashamed or forced to hide. Homosexuality like mutations can't be cured or changed. You don't out grow it. And it isn't a sign of demon possession or sin." 

"We are trying to open a school. The School Board and the Board of Education will not give the permits and permission needed if they knew two homosexual men were opening a boarding school for children! It stinks but we must abide with their laws by now." 

Erik took a deep breath. He took Charles' hand into his own. "Calm down, I am not angry with you. I'm angry with the world as usual. Actually Raven has informed me that she thinks Alex is coming around a lot quicker accepting our relationship and the dynamics of this pregnancy than Sean. But regardless of all that; my reason for not touching you is only based on fear. As I said before; I'm old fashioned. I am under the notion that you don't have sex with a pregnant woman - in this case a pregnant man - so as not to endanger the fetus. I'm rather large - and therefore even more fearful that I would hurt the baby or you. But I love you Charles - I love you more than I love myself." 

"And I love you too. I'm sorry if I jumped to conclusions. However, let me be the one to break the happy news to you. I spoke to Hank." 

Erik shook his head, "Oh must he know everything about my sex life?" 

"He's a doctor. It's all right. He swears to be confidential with our discussions. You can always trust Hank." 

Erik nodded, "All right - well what did you find out?" 

"Well, I confided to Hank about my sex drive. It appears not be an anomaly but quite common with women too. But best of all - there is no scientific proof that states that a pregnant individual must avoid coitus. Actually, according to Hank - regardless of the length of your penis, it is absolutely impossible for it to touch or even reach the fetus. It is just a silly prudish myth to control women's sexuality. The fetus is well protected in this mutant womb." 

Erik could see the excitement the news generated in Charles. He laughed and leaned over to kiss Charles. 

Charles accepted the kiss and within seconds was moaning into it. 

Erik shifted and his lips and started to lick Charles' neck. "So, there is no possible way I will hurt the baby. My penis will not touch the child?" 

Charles laughed and shook his head. "Absolutely impossible..." 

Erik kissed Charles again. "Then I agree that we are overdue. Oh Charles, I've missed you so much. The way you licked your lips at dinner tonight. It drove me crazy with distraction." 

"Oh darling - I want you to fuck me so hard tonight. We can go slow but it must be hard too. I'm ready for you. I even put the tin under the pillow. I can be on my back or on my side? Or maybe I can get on my hands and knees? Please Erik - Please." Charles reached down and groped Erik's erection through his slacks. "Give me this cock. Oh my god, look how hard you are already - I bet you're leaking into your underpants. Please Erik..." 

"Enough Charles...." Erik said, and stilled Charles' hand. "You asked for it and therefore once again I am obliged to give it to you."

 


End file.
